Clan:R S H C
R S H C is a clan created by Light Arcana and his long-term RuneScape friends. It was founded September 2007, and is solely designed to help players with their questions about RuneScape. Generally, the clan has around 20 official members (also known as the "smiley order"), but the clan can expand to 50 or 60 during the day, with lots of visitors who join the chat to ask questions. Ranks & Membership At R S H C, mostly Player Moderators are ranked. Occasionally, JaGeX Mods have been known to pop in on the chat from time to time. It has no level requirement nor RS membership requirement to join the clan. The chat generally serves as a Q&A and help channel, with no other activities. However, the clan has engaged in Clan Wars twice at the time of this writing — The Clan Chat's anniversary and Christmas 2008. The chat welcomes any visitors that are looking for answers to their questions about the game, most especially when it comes to RuneScape rules. Forum Thread The Runescape Help Chat also has an official RS forum thread, entitled "Smiley Team v3.0" at Clan Home Forums (Quick find code: 90-91-427-57898234). It contains important info about the goals of the clan chat, the internal clan chat rules that players must follow within RSHC, and tips about RuneScape. Smiley Team There is also a sub-organization within the clan chat — the Smiley Team. These are non-moderators who have proved themselves to be trustworthy in providing answers to people's questions. They help the ranked players, by giving help and wonderful advice to others. Only selected and deserving non-mods gets the chance to be a smiley per month. The people that hold the smiley status are highly respected within the clan chat, and people look up to them like role models. Their Description Quote from RSHC official thread, The Smiley Team v3.0 about the Smiley Order: "So, who and what is the Smiley Team, you ask? The Smiley Team is a small group of non-moderator patrons who have proven themselves worthy of being entrusted with the keys to the RuneScape Vault of Knowledge. They are the gate keepers of what mere mortals refer to as the Knowledge Base. These people have shown time and again, their dedication to the pursuit and the sharing of knowledge. Combined with a fun, polite and friendly attitude, these humble gatekeepers command the respect of the many Guardians of Gielinor. Every member of the Smiley Team represents the ideals of a caring and helpful community, thus, it is essential for Smiley Team members to keep a calm and friendly attitude toward others. Keep in mind that, not only are you representing yourself as a person, you are also representing what the guardians stand for. Also, do keep in mind that you are in no way required to hop worlds or rush to anyone's rescue. Remember, if you are going turn down a request for help, do so with an adequate level of consideration to avoid annoying or upsetting the player. As our chat room exists as a help point for all RuneScape players, regardless of their experience in the game, a polite and respectful manner must be applied when asking or answering any questions. Whilst it is fine for any player to answer game-related questions, we ask that non-ranked players allow our ranked players to answer any procedural questions. In the instance that there are no ranked players available to answer these questions, please kindly refer the player to the Runescape Rules of Conduct that can be found in the Knowledge Base." Atmosphere & Rules The clan chat may be considered the safest and cleanest of all RuneScape. Players that frequently visits the clan chat are mature and responsible people - who hates rulebreakers in general terms. RSHC management headed by Light Arcana and enforced by the ranked players (who are Player Moderators of RuneScape) provides a set of internal rules, that ranked players strongly implements. These are the following: Below are some of the situations where a player might be kicked: * Any form of verbal abuse towards another person * Conversing about topics such as politics and religion * Arguing within the clan chat * Using inappropriate language * Speaking of / to somebody in an insulting or demeaning manner * Any form of disrespect towards ranked players * Disrupting the chat * Excessive use of trade advertisements * Excessive use of languages other than English * Any form of spamming * Excessive jokes about other people * Inappropriate talk, such as cruelty to animals, etc. * Excessive use of quickchat * Any form of offensive names Depending on the situation, ranked players will give 1 or 2 warnings before opting to kick a player. However, there are circumstances where ranked players will not need to give a warning before kicking. Any player that breaks any of the RuneSccape rules will be kicked without warning. Ranked players are here to help keep a fun and friendly atmosphere within the chat. Please listen to them. If you were kicked and are not aware of why, please scroll up to check for any warnings. Any player, regardless of whether or not they are ranked can give a valid warning. If a non ranked player gives an initial warning or request to a disruptive player, then ranked players can kick without having to give the warning themselves. Profile: Light Arcana For those that are asking who is Light Arcana, he clarified himself at Smiley Team v3.0 thread, at Clan Home subforum of RS Official Forums: QUOTE: 12-Mar-09 Hello one and all Just wanted to clarify a few things regarding myself and our help chat. Firstly, for those wondering, I do not work for Jagex, in fact I'm not even in the same timezone . As for people thinking that I'm some sort of a leader or head of the community, I'm just an ordinary player and am in no way better than anyone else. Now that's been said and done, a little note regarding RSHC. As most of you are aware, the success of RSHC is dependent on each and every person that takes time to help others out. We are a collective of like minded people who aims to help others who are in need. As such, I ask that you all give each other the same respect that you show towards myself. Each and everyone of you deserves respect and appreciation for everything that you've done to make our community a better place. I for one have an enormous amount of respect and appreciation to all that give their time to help others, and I'm certain that Jagex appreciates all our efforts to better our community that is RuneScape. Lastly, for those wondering why I'm not in the chat often, actually I go in RSHC at least once a day. You just don't notice me because I'm on one of my ninja accounts. I find that I'm better able to see what exactly goes on in the chat when I'm invisible. Ever wondered how most of the time I already know what's happened in the chat before any of you could tell me??? Well now you do . Those of you who know who my ninja choobs are, I ask that you keep these identities a secret. I'll give you a clue; One of them starts with a W. Thanks for reading and as I always say before leaving the chat, "Take care everyone and thanks for helping". Cheers, -{Light A}- Category:Clans